Frapper d'estoc
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Minuscule. Elle se sentit minuscule dans la main du géant qui l'empoignait fermement. Mais elle était une ourse. Elle resterait debout.


Chers camarades !

Attention spoil saison 8 !

Ce texte a été écrit lors de la nuit du FOF dont le thème était **Blémir**. Un hommage à Lyanna Mormont dont je resterais du courage et de la force malgré son jeune âge.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Il faut frapper d'estoc._

C'était la première chose qu'Arya avait apprise en recevant son épée et elle l'avait mise en pratique plusieurs fois, même si, au fil des années, elle avait aussi acquis de nouvelles techniques de combat, parfois bien plus mortelles que ce conseil. Mais elle le gardait en tête, parce que c'était la première chose qu'elle avait fait quand ce jeune palefrenier avait voulu l'emmener aux Lannister, même si c'était totalement involontaire.

_Cersei. Ilyn Payne. La Montagne._

C'était devenu une habitude pour elle, elle connaissait sa liste par cœur, elle la récitait tous les jours, tel une prière.

Alors qu'elle s'entraînait avec Aiguille, bien que cette dernière serait inutile dans le combat contre les morts, elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Quelqu'un qui la regardait avec intensité. Ça ne pouvait pas être Sansa ou Jon, ces derniers se seraient annoncés de manière plus directe. Ça ne pouvait pas être Gendry, qui était occupé dans les forges, ni le Limier ou Tormund, ces derniers avaient un pas un peu trop lourd, ni Brienne ou Podrick.

La jeune Stark se retourna pour découvrir la petite silhouette de Lady Lyanna Mormont qui la fixait de ses yeux froids, avec attention, comme si elle essayait de mémoriser chacun de ses mouvements.

« Lady Mormont ? En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment échangé avec cette enfant qui n'en n'était plus vraiment une. Sansa disait qu'elle était aussi féroce qu'une ourse. Mais aussi qu'elle était une des alliées les plus précieuses des Stark. Elle se souvenait du ton de reproche de la jeune lady envers Jon après qu'il eu ployé le genou face à la mère des dragons. Ses mots étaient aussi tranchants qu'une lame.

« Entraînez moi. J'irai me battre contre les morts et je veux que vous m'entraîniez. »

Elle ne fut pas surprise du ton direct avec lequel elle lui parlait. En revanche elle était un peu plus surprise par sa demande. Elle s'entraînait déjà, tout comme la jeune Kartstark s'entraînait sans relâche à l'arc. Elle avait donné quelques conseils à cette dernière, mais Theon était un meilleur professeur qu'elle dans ce domaine.

« Bien. Commençons alors. Mon premier conseil à vous donner est de frapper d'estoc. »

* * *

Le chaos.

Au milieu des flammes, des cris, des cadavres et des morts-vivants, Lyanna faisait voler sa hache, entourée de ses hommes, défendant la porte coûte que coûte. Mais plus les minutes défilaient et plus Lyanna se disait que c'était sans espoir. Ils n'arrivaient plus à contrôler la masse de spectres qui déferlait sur eux.

_Je ne dois pas abandonner. Je suis une ourse. Je resterais debout._

Du courage elle n'en manquait pas. Personne ne pouvait y trouver à redire. Oui elle avait peur, mais il fallait être idiot pour ne pas être terrifié par ce qu'il se passait, par ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Mais même si elle se sentait trembler de tout son corps jamais elle ne montrerait le moindre signe de peur à ses ennemis, jamais.

Il y eu un vacarme assourdissant et une silhouette immense émergea de ce chaos. Lyanna blémit devant ce géant et se sentit soudain petite, ridiculement petite. Il la projeta dans les airs d'un geste de la main et elle perdit connaissance pendant quelques instants.

_Je suis une ourse. Je le resterais jusqu'au bout._

Elle se leva avec difficulté et pour se donner du courage, hurla tout en empoignant sa hache et fonça droit sur le géant. Si elle le tuait ce serait une menace en moins pour Winterfell, pour eux. Elle courait vers la mort. Mais elle devait le faire.

Minuscule. Elle se sentit minuscule dans la main du géant qui l'empoignait fermement. Elle sentit ses os craquer et le sang envahir sa bouche. C'était la fin. Elle fixa l'oeil d'un bleu glacial du géant, prêt à la tuer sentant ses forces l'abandonner quand elle se remémora une leçon particulière.

_Frappez d'estoc_

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, rassemblant ses dernières forces pour planter la pointe de sa hache dans cet œil bleu. Il y eu un cri et une chute très lourde.

Le géant tomba et l'ourse qui l'avait fauché avec lui.


End file.
